The present invention relates to diesel fuel pumps, and more particularly, to radial piston pumps for supplying high-pressure diesel fuel to common rail fuel injection systems.
Diesel common rail systems have now become the state of the art in the diesel engine industry and furthermore, they are currently entering into their second and sometimes even third generation. Attention is presently focused on realizing further improvements in fuel economy and complying with more restrictive emission laws. In pursuit of these goals, engine manufacturers are more willing to select the most effective component for each part of the overall fuel injection system, from a variety of suppliers, rather than continuing to rely on only a single system integrator.
As a consequence, the present inventor has been motivated to improve upon the basic concepts of a two or three radial piston high-pressure fuel supply pump, to arrive at a highly effective and universally adaptable pump that can be incorporated into a wide variety of common rail injection systems.